


Definition of Unholy

by revenge_cats



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2003, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blood Kink, Breastfeeding, Childhood Friends, Cock Worship, Collars, Daddy Issues, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Frottage, ITS SERIOUS, Kinky, Literal porn, M/M, Near Death, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obsession, Panties, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Pet Play, Piss, Piss kink, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, This isnt a crackfic, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Watersports, Waycest, Wet Dream, boobs, cum jar, how's it going tom?, humping, msi twitter, pantyshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenge_cats/pseuds/revenge_cats
Summary: There is no good summary of this story, other than the fact that this is extremely explicit. Read with caution, if there's anything triggering in the tags PLEASE DO NOT READ.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Urine/Gerard Way, Jimmy Urine/Original Female Character(s), Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn, Lindsey Ballato/Vanessa Y.T, Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine, Steve Righ?/Mikey Way, Vanessa Y.T/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn
Kudos: 5





	Definition of Unholy

Gabriela let out a long sigh as she looked at the skinny man asleep beside her 

_"Great,"_ she thought to herself as she slid out of the bed _"Another one of those dreams,"_ She had constantly been having wet dreams, everybody had wet dreams, but these were **constant**. They seemed to never end. The thing that was even worse about it is the fact that she would wet herself. She knew Jimmy didn't mind, in fact, he absolutely **loved** it, a bit too much. But she didn't dare say anything, even after seven years without her prick of a father she didn't want to question or speak out against Jimmy. 

She was forever cursed with the thought that the man in the relationship was dominate. In her eyes, he was in control of her, he owned her and she was simply a pet. That's all she saw herself as, **a** **fucking pet.** But Gabriela wouldn't tell him that, he'd probably call her stupid and leave her behind. At least that's what she thought, it obviously wasn't true..or maybe it was, either way...it's **NOT.**

Gabriela slid off her shorts with another tired yawn, she made sure that he wasn’t awake. She looked around for a fresh pair, sliding it over her thick thighs. Gabriela breathed in slowly, rushing out of the room to get some coffee..then she heard the phone ring. **Great.  
**She picked up the phone and with a cheery voice she said,

“Heeey!” Of course, she didn’t want to be talking with anyone..but she also didn’t want to offend anyone and get the possible chance of being punished for it..

“Hey Gabriela,” a hoarse voice replied with a sniff “I-It’s Switch..I..uh..can you just pick me up from home?” He hicced, she could tell he was crying.

“Yeah..yeah..you okay? Did your mom come back..ya know..drunk..?” Gabriela asked, she already knew..this happened at least twice a week. She always wondered why her poor friend never left the awful household, but everyone has their reasons I guess...

Gabriela looked at the younger man across the room, her dear friend, newest bandmate, Switch Dakota. He was a skinny frail boy, only about 17..a bit young for Gabriela, but it was fine. He was a handsome boy, he reminded her of her brother, Joshua...but without the sexual abuse. Anyways...

"You okay?" She mumbled as she sat beside the skinny boy, running a hand through his dark hair...dark hair..James..She shook the dirty thought out of her head, waiting for Switch to respond.

He let out a long sigh and leaned against the older woman "Yeah, I guess," he grunted, nuzzling her large chest "Just..thinking about what happened I suppose," Switch closed his eyes and yawned, wrapping his arms around Gabriela.

Gabriela ran her fingers through his hair "You should sleep..We aren't going to bother you..Just get the rest you need and eat what you want," she smiled and kissed his forehead. Kisses... _"Jesus Christ Gabriela! You're seriously going to think like that?! Right Now?! The fuck is wrong with you!!"_ a small voice in the back of her head scolded..She couldn't help but think like that. She's just far too unholy...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to formally apologize for this, hope you'll like chapter 2 when it's ready!!!


End file.
